Nostalgia Critic Editorial: Ridley in Smash Bros
by Godzilla2915
Summary: A fanmade Nostalgia Critic Editorial about a certain debate about this one character and a very BIG situation. T for language. Expect another chapter when Ridley's fate is revealed (Ridley have been confirmed a Boss, now everyone will return to their lives ... hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

**Nostalgia Critic Editorial:** Ridley in Smash Bros.

**Spoilers to Metroid Other M**

In a white room, the Nostalgia Critic sat at his desk with his head facing down. He shook his head no and rose. "People, do you know what stupidity is?" Nostalgia Critic moved his face closer to the screen. "Stupidity is having actors stare straight into the screen. Stupidity is when you have an annoying little brat that won't shut up though an entire film. Stupidity is when there is little to no effort in making a film. Stupidity is the people who have their eyes glued on a screen showing Transformer 4. You ….. you ….. dumbasses! You're all dumbasses!" Nostalgia Critic slammed on his deck. "You want to know something really stupid? There's this game called 'Super Smash Bros.' which is a fighting game starring multiple of Nintendo characters. You may know Mario, Link, Bowser, that Pickachu, and the soul devouring marshmallow."

Nostalgia critic sighed with anger as he grind his teeth. "There have been many requested characters for this series, but there is one character that has one feature that SOOOOME people have over looked. Yes, we're going that direction." Nostalgia Critic panted heavily as he gave the camera a death glare. "There are some people …. That wants HIIIIIIM as a fighter. Well let me ask you this. How in the Hell can you be stupid enough, no …. Super dumbass enough to ever ask for …. Himmmmm?"

Nostalgia Critic stood up. "Let me tell you straight. There is …. No way in Hell ….. that Ridley Scott will ever be in a fighting game!"

(Pictures of Ridley Scott and 'Alien' props are shown)

"Now don't get me wrong. I respect Mr. Scott. He had made some memorable films like 'Alien' which has one of the best trailers shown. Sure he made some bad films like 'Prometheus' and 'Blade Runner', but every director has that one bad film, or some bad films."

Nostalgia Critic glared at the camera. "But seriously, why do people want him in Smash Bros. Smash Bros is a mash up of many popular Nintendo characters, and I heard people requesting non-Nintendo characters and even real life people. But the people they asked for works for Nintendo. Ridley Scott has nothing to do with the company." He then raised a finger. "Except for one thing."

(Clips from the Metroid games)

"One of my favorites, Metroid, was heavily inspired by Scott's film. Just like in the film, there's a strong independent female, an alien species that could wipe out the human race, a Dragon space pirate captain that was named after Ridley Scott, and ….."

Nostalgia Critic's eyes widened as he realized something. "Ohhhhhhh. Him ….." Nostalgia Critic looked at the camera while sweating, but then made a huge grin. "Congratulations on ….. not believing that clever joke of mine … I'll be right back."

(Fifteen Minutes later)

"Do they even have lives?" Nostalgia Critic sat back down. "I'm back and well … let's talk about Ridley, the space pirate."

(Clips of Ridley showed up)

"Now there is a huge argument about this character in Smash Bros. People says he's too big while others say he's not. Well let's go into details about Ridley's size and character."

(More clips of Ridley)

"In the first game, not much is known about Ridley. Heck, there was that one thing about Samus that we had no idea about till after we beat the game. He people have argued that Ridley is the same size of Samus here. However, that is because of the NES limitation. Now let's see him in other games."

(Clips from 'Super Metroid' all the way to 'Other M')

"Let's see here. Big, Big, Big, and Big with a Pokemon lifecycle. Guess he's too big. I remember it so you don't ….. wait a minute!" Nostalgia Critic moved the clips back to show a white Firby with birdlegs and a large creature with white fur on its back, blue skin, and a long tail similar to Ridley. "That's Ridley?! What the hell did they do to him? He's a goddamn Pokemon! When was this-"

(Title Screen of 'Other M')

"Ooooooh, that game. I've already explained that little people complained about the game play and only about the story in my 'Are Videogames art?' editorial and about the too much monologue, but let's focus on what happened to poor Ridley."

(Clip of 'Little Birdie')

"My God, he's a Teenie Baby. Ridley is now soft, cuddly, small, and now he's small. What do you know, now the haters look like a George W. Bush and the supporters are whining about this. Well, they say the guy making the game is a troll. Well you can't beat him…"

Nostaglia Critic stood up and danced to the Troll song with flashing subtitles saying 'Be careful what you wished for' and another saying 'Ha Ha, I was right!' and a third one saying. 'You really had two videos just explaining that he's big?'

Nostalgia Critic sat down. "There's your fighter! A hairball! Why are people ranting about Samus in Other M when Ridley's the true victim?" Nostalgia Critic took a cup from off screen. "Please donate to the 'Make Ridley a badass again' foundation where we-"

"Hey, give me back my cup!" shouted Chester A. Bum off screen.

"No time! We need to let the people know!" Then N.C. took a whiff of the cup. "God!" He threw it back to Chester. "Alright, we saw the Firby, now what about the second form?"

(Clip of Adolescent Ridely)

"Well ….. it's better than the toy. But what about that tongue? Jesus, can it fit in his mouth?" Nostalgia Critic noticed its tail and his attack in a clip

(Clip of Ridley pinning Samus to the ground while trying to stab her.)

"Well that's a move."

(Clip of Ridley swirling around a laser beam and crashing through the wall)

"And that's a move too. But let's look at this thing again." Nostalgia Critic took a measuring tape. "Yep, this guy is huge. But how did he turn from a plushie to that thing?"

(Clip of Samus finding the exo-skin of Little Birdie)

"He crawled out of that? So what, he just grew up after that." Nostalgia Critic then came to a realization. "If his final form is in fact too big, the use that. But wait, wasn't he declared a Boss Character?"

(Clip of the Smash Direct showing Ridley's Shadow and only saying that other boss characters will show up)

"…. So what? Does that include Ridley or not?" Nostalgia Critic tapped his fingers on his desk. "Is that it? I was going fill the rest of this editorial with Ridley Scott jokes, but …. Conclusion time!" Nostalgia Critic looked straight at the camera. "Well, there's something and that was something. Truth be told, I don't play video games that much so … either way it doesn't matter to me. But let me tell you something. This goes for both sides that complain to everyone that Ridley's too Big and to those that consider he's not too big like it's from the Bible, get a life."

Nostalgia Critic walked out. "Seriously, he wasted twenty minutes just to say he's too big?"

**The End**

**Personal View**: I actually just gotten into Metroid and found Ridley to be a great villain. What I think about the size issue is just based on people preferences. Some say he's too big, some says he's not, the milk is half empty or half filled. So yeah, a stupid argument. It's as bad as a Religion war in a comment section with the video only mentioned religion one time.

But sometimes I will point out what I might think will happen, the Little Birdie/Adolescent Ridley. They were only in that one game for like a few scenes, and his metamorphoses process wasn't shown. They will have to be creative with the moveset, but the Final Smash is no mystery.

I also have an idea that you can control not Just Ridley, but also the Yellow Devil and the entire stage with the game pad while four players fight each other.

Pretty much the biggest reasons I want him in is because we'll have another villain, he's a space dragon thing, another Metroid character; and that if he is a fighter, it will be a hilarious day on the internet.

**P.S.** I don't mind Ridley's life cycle and yes I know there's more to Ridley than just a big monster. "Now where could your mother be after I might have ate her. Could she be here, or here? Well, pay your respect for her!"

And I prefer Shulk over Ridley, but I also prefer a villain over a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: He's not playable. Well at least Samus has Samus with her.

Nostalgia Critic just finished watching the 50 facts about Smash Bros Wii u. "What the Hell. That was more than 50 facts! Liar!" Nostalgia Critic turned to the viewer. "Well looks like Ridley's a boss. Despite that, I'm sure we can all be adults and-"

Then the Comment section shot out from above and smacked NC's jaw. Each comment was filled with Ridley is too big trolls ranting like they're getting paid for it and the Ridley supporters who are ignoring the 'Don't Feed the Trolls' rule way too much. With great effort, NC managed to pull down the internet comment section. "Are you fucking with me?! You people really think this is something to argue about? What is wrong with you?"

He lowered his head and shook in disappointment. "If aliens ever show up, they will never give us presents. Not because of war, not because of hate, not because of what hate groups are telling you why; it's this. This argument. Scratch that, the entire internet!"

Nostalgia Critic stood up. "It is time for a change. We must fix the internet. We need a hero to balance out this pague that is spreading throughout our world. The Ridley is too big nation is attacking. We need-"

Then the comment section shot up again and this time was filled with Avatar comments. "He's getting into Avatar too much." "He's just like a brony!" Then it immediately switched to brony arguments. This time Nostalgia Critic shattered the comment section with a sledgehammer.

"Alright. Bottom Line. Ridley is a boss. Whether he will ever be playable in Smash, I dunno. What's your answer for your argument?"

(Clip of Peter Griffin) "Oh my God. Who the hell cares?"

"Now we shall purge the internet. Join me as we hunt down the internet assholes and eat them! With onions! … Wonder what's Ask That Guy With the Glasses has been up to. Ah who cares?"

Then suddenly Nostalgia Critic started choking and floated into the air.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." said Mewtwo walking out of the shadows. "I'm DLC, deal with it!"

**Mewtwo joins the battle. Spring 2015.**

"Pokemon is still stupid!" shouted NC still gasping for air.


End file.
